


TreeH0u$e

by cupidshotgun



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bullying, Child Abuse, Computer Programming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidshotgun/pseuds/cupidshotgun
Summary: Эллиот чрезвычайно умён для своего возраста и не может сойтись с одноклассниками. Умирающий отец оказывается его единственным другом. Но, к сожалению, за любовь и принятие Эллиоту придётся заплатить.
Relationships: Edward Alderson/Elliot Alderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # For translation into English, I recommend using https://translate.yandex.ru/?lang=ru-en  
> # It confuses pronouns sometimes, but other than that, it's more correct ru-en
> 
> Ни романтизации инцеста, ни сексуальных сцен, ни оправдывания Эдварда данная работа НЕ СОДЕРЖИТ. Однако если вас сквикает от Эдварда, рекомендую воздержаться от чтения.  
> Также в тексте присутствует код на python, но без необходимых отступов. Однажды я исправлю эту ошибку.

Эллиот смотрел на записанное в блокноте уравнение.

— Я не понимаю. Зачем искать числа, которые выражаются как сумма двух кубов двумя разными способами? Это же бред! Разве это может когда-нибудь пригодиться?

— Эллиот. Я же говорил тебе: не в условии задачи дело. Дело в трудностях, которые ты преодолеваешь.

— Но тут даже нет коэффициентов! Гребаное уравнение с пятью гребаными неизвестными.

— Не выражайся.

— Извини.

Эдвард повернул к себе блокнот и прочитал условие вслух:

— «А» в кубе плюс «b» в кубе равно «c» в кубе плюс «d» в кубе равно «x».

— Я не знаю, как это решать.

— Ты и не должен — перед нами же компьютер. — Эдвард отложил блокнот в сторону, подтянул клавиатуру поближе и запустил IDE. — Все возможные значения «х» — это так называемые числа Рамануджана, — продолжил он, создавая новый файл. — Не представляю, как у этого индийского парня работала голова… Но, хоть мы и не математики, мы можем попробовать научить этому компьютер. Вложить в процессор толику индийской гениальности, так сказать. Напомни мне, какую тему мы сейчас изучаем?

— Вложенные циклы.

— И как ты думаешь, с помощью чего ты мог бы найти возможные значения «x»?

— С помощью вложенных циклов?

— Именно.

Эллиот, хмурясь, облокотился на стол и набрал:

for a in range(

— Подожди, — его руки зависли над клавиатурой. — Ты вроде говорил, что в уравнениях диапазон стоит ограничивать, чтобы сэкономить время выполнения?

— Я рад, что ты это предложил, — кивнул Эдвард. — Запоминай: наименьшее значение «х» в этом уравнении — тысяча семьсот двадцать девять. Кроме этого числа, я хочу, чтобы ты получил еще четыре. Чисел может быть и больше, но давай ограничимся четырьмя. Попробуй понять, какого минимального диапазона для этого хватит?

— «A», «b», «c» и «d» могут повторяться или быть нулевыми? — спросил Эллиот.

— Не могут.

— Тогда… Диапазон от одного до корня из тысячи семисот двадцати девяти?

— Ты близок к совершенству, малыш.

Эллиот улыбнулся и, открыв консоль, высчитал корень, а затем дописал:

for a in range(1, 41):

— А потом еще один, и еще один, и еще один? — он обернулся к отцу, чуть поерзав на его коленях.

— Да, мы же хотим перебрать все четыре переменные.

Эллиот хмыкнул:

— Четыре вложенных. Такого у нас еще не было, — и набрал дальше:

for a in range(1, 41):  
for b in range(1, 41):  
for c in range(1, 41):  
for d in range(1, 41):

— Например. — Эдвард кивнул. — Да, давай сейчас допишем в таком виде, а потом я покажу тебе кое-что.

Эллиот задумался, постукивая большим пальцем по краю клавиатуры.

— Дальше, в самом глубоком цикле, надо записать условие уравнения и исключить равенство переменных? И вывести. Да? — спросил он.

— Пиши. Не понимаю твоей неуверенности.

— Я думал, будет сложнее.

Элиот дописал, не забыв и про необходимые отступы, указывающие на глубину и зависимость условий:

if a ** 3 + b ** 3 == c ** 3 + d ** 3:  
if a == b or a == c or a == d or b == c or b == d or c == d:  
break  
print(a ** 3 + b ** 3)

— А теперь посмотрим, что у тебя получилось, — Эдвард, положив подбородок Эллиоту на плечо, дотянулся до мышки и запустил выполнение программы.

Если бы в те дни у Эллиота спросили, где он любит бывать больше всего, он бы назвал подсобное помещение (оно же склад, оно же ремонтная мастерская) в магазине его отца. Заваленное коробками, техникой и проводами, пахнущее теплой пылью и пластиком, тесное, уютное, оно стало для него неким подобием домика на дереве — места уединения, где можно было быть самим собой и даже кем-то бо́льшим.

Когда Эдвард открыл «Мистер Робот», у него появилась возможность забирать Эллиота после уроков. Во второй половине дня он закрывал магазин, доезжал до школы и возвращался вместе с сыном. И Эллиот до самого позднего вечера оказывался предоставлен самому себе. Отец работал в торговом зале, а Эллиот в это время играл в приставку или за компьютером, читал комиксы или инструкции, рисовал в блокноте любимых супергероев или изучал имеющуюся в наличии технику. И это были, действительно, лучше часы в сутках.

Главным сокровищем «домика на дереве» был Pentium 90, который стоял в углу на старом письменном столе, купленном у соседей на гаражной распродаже. Это был совсем не Packard Bell с его тридцатью тремя мегагерцами, который имелся у них дома, — теперь Эллиот мог играть в самые новые игры. Что он и делал, пока отец, заглядывая в подсобку, не начинал требовать заняться наконец домашним заданием.

Вместе со столом было куплено такое же старое, продавленное кресло, не раз облитое пивом и прожженое упавшим пеплом. Но Эллиот любил его — ведь дома у него был только жесткий стул, на котором было неудобно как сидеть, так и раскачиваться. Эллиот забирался в это кресло с ногами, не разуваясь, и укрывался за массивными подлокотниками и спинкой словно за крепостной стеной. Когда же случалось работать за компьютером вместе с отцом, Эллиот устраивался на его коленях, и большие, обнимающие со спины руки превращались в нерушимый бастион.

Отец и сын часто задерживались и после закрытия магазина. Эдвард брался за заказы по ремонту, располагаясь в подсобке за паяльной станцией, оснащенной большой линзой и ярко-желтой лампочкой подсветки. Эллиот же, словно пьяный от запаха канифоли, выключал остальной свет и бродил по темному торговому залу как по заброшенному замку.

Замечтавшись, он усаживался на низкий подоконник у входа и наблюдал за потоком огней вечерней улицы или за падением снежинок в свете фонаря. И тогда в какой-то момент черный замок превращался в космический корабль, который совершил аварийную посадку на незнакомую планету. Снаружи Эллиота не видно, внутри — желтая лампочка и капитан, занятый ремонтом.

Скоро капитан прервется и совершит вылазку во вражескую среду, чтобы собрать пробы туземного дыма. Он будет смотреть на Эллиота сквозь иллюминатор, не видя его, но зная, что он там, а Эллиот перестанет замечать что-либо, кроме него. Потому что он — это все. Все, но только не нерушимый бастион.

И этот парадокс колючей проволокой оплетает сердце.

Интерпретатор вернул длинный ряд чисел, многие из которых повторялись. Эдвард попросил Эллиота выписать первые пять в порядке возрастания. Эллиот записал:

1729  
4104  
13832  
20683  
32832

Тогда Эдвард открыл последнюю страницу блокнота и показал Эллиоту те же пять чисел, написанных его рукой.

— У меня получилось! — Эллиот засиял и обернулся к отцу. Тот смотрел на него с гордостью и тоже улыбался. — Ты говорил, что покажешь мне еще что-то?

— Да. Смотри. Например, переменная «а» может оказаться наибольшей, тогда, чтобы решения были ненулевыми и не дробными, нужно, чтобы «b» была минимальной. Если минимальным будет одно из чисел в правой части равенства, мы сможем перенести все в левую часть, оставив справа ноль. Но такого не может быть. Понимая это, мы можем ограничить диапазон внутренних циклов, исходя из того, что «c» точно меньше «а», а «b» точно меньше «d». И тогда всех этих повторов уже не будет, можно будет даже удалить из программы строку с условием неравенства переменных друг другу, так как диапазон внутренних циклов окажется в зависимости от переменных внешних циклов.

Эдвард протянул обе руки по бокам Эллиота, чуть сжав его, и быстро застучал по клавиатуре, редактируя программу:

for a in range(1, 41):  
for c in range(1, a):  
for d in range(1, c):  
for b in range(1, d):  
if a ** 3 + b ** 3 == d ** 3 + c ** 3:  
print(a ** 3 + b ** 3)

— Мне нравится! — воскликнул Эллиот, запустив выполнение. — И на выходе теперь нет повторов!

— Сейчас будет еще красивее, — ухмыльнулся Эдвард. — Это мы еще не проходили, но пусть будет. Ты сможешь сюда вернуться… Во-первых, я уменьшу твой диапазон до тридцати трех, этого будет достаточно для первых пяти чисел. А во-вторых, запишу все несколько лаконичнее. Вот так:

a = [x ** 3 + y ** 3 for x in range(1, 33) for y in range(x, 33)]  
b = set([i for i in a if a.count(i) > 1])  
[print(i) for i in sorted(b)]

Дописав, Эдвард запустил выполнение и снова обнял сына, положив подбородок ему на плечо.

— Видишь? Эта программа тоже выдает те числа, что у нас в блокноте, и — ничего лишнего.

Эллиот лишь мельком взглянул на код и интерпретацию. Горло сковало спазмом, и легкие окаменели. Уже не улыбаясь, он оттолкнул руки отца и слез с его коленей.

— Надоело? — Эдвард взглянул на сына поверх очков.

Эллиот сжал зубы. Отвернулся. Он обещал себе не говорить об этом, но…

— «Сможешь сюда вернуться», — зло повторил он слова отца. — Один.

Эдвард вздохнул и снял очки, потер переносицу.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он Эллиоту. Тот послушался, бросил быстрый взгляд исподлобья. — Прости, что рассказал тебе… Я оказался слабее, чем всегда о себе думал. Мне жаль, что я не решился умирать в одиночестве.

Эллиот снова отвернулся. Смотреть на дверь было легче, чем на отца. Там на крючке висела куртка с логотипом магазина в виде монстра из Space Invader. Пиксельный монстр, казалось, улыбался.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я прошу тебя не рассказывать маме? Ей это не понравится.

— Я не расскажу, я же обещал тебе.

— Иди сюда, Эллиот.

Эллиот подошел, и Эдвард обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Для меня сейчас самое главное, что ты со мной, — сказал он тихо. — Я не один. Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Эллиот. И я благодарен тебе.

— Почему тогда я́ должен оставаться один? — спросил Эллиот, шмыгая носом.

— Так решили сильные мира сего... Вини их, но не меня. Я бы никогда не выбрал оставить тебя, сынок.

Если бы у Эллиота спросили, что он ненавидит больше всего, не считая лейкемии отца, он бы ответил: когда папа и мама ругаются.

После увольнения Эдварда из E-corp Магда кричит всё чаще и чаще. Она обвиняет его в том, что он предпочел нормальной работе какой-то магазин. Но Эдвард лишь огрызается, говоря что-то о порочности корпораций. Магда требует, чтобы он заткнулся и просто нашел работу за зарплату, но затыкаться Эдвард не планирует.

— Экономика любого государства — лишь основа безопасности власть имущих, — провозглашает он. — Власть имущим не нужно благосостояние всех граждан. Мы — всего лишь их живое мясо, и наша американская мечта — делать вид, что это не так!

Эллиот стоит на лестнице на второй этаж. Родители не видят его, но, даже если бы и увидели, вряд ли стали бы обнимать друг друга и угощать ароматным пирогом, наслаждаясь вечером в кругу семьи. В этой семье ужинают раздельно.

— Большинство законов были специально созданы с одной единственной целью — запугивать и порабощать людей и обеспечивать власть имущих самыми надежными рычагами контроля над каждым человеком — каждым его поступком, словом, мыслью, желанием, — горячится Эдвард.

Магда швыряет посуду в раковину, разве что не бьет. Эллиот представляет, как расскажет ей, что папа скоро умрет, и она перестанет ненавидеть его. Ее злость уйдет. Она захочет набыться с ним в любви, пока не поздно. Она позволит ему заниматься тем, что он любит, не ради зарплаты, но ради счастья. И они снова станут нормальной семьей.

— На протяжении тысячелетий все делалось только для того, чтобы ограничивать личную свободу, а не расширять ее, чтобы любой из нас не мыслил себя вне закона, вне государства, вне власти, вне подавления! И именно отсюда берут корни политические и религиозные противостояния, расовая вражда, локальные войны, межнациональные конфликты, терроризм. Это все существует только потому, что им это выгодно. И самое страшное, что мы им это позволяем!..

Эллиот уходит в свою комнату, хлопает дверью. Стоит там какое-то время, сжимая кулаки. Снизу все еще доносится менторский голос Эдварда.

И самое страшное, что мы им это позволяем.

И вдруг — звон разбиваемой тарелки. Магда выкрикивает что-то на родном языке — ей всегда не хватало английских ругательств — и Эллиоту не нужен перевод, он знает, дело в беспомощности. Они настолько беспомощны, что проще бить посуду. Или друг друга.

Эллиот снова хлопнул дверью.

— Замолчите, — крикнул он, сбегая по лестнице, — я не позволю вам опять подраться!

— Эллиот, вернись в свою комнату, — приказал Эдвард, не смотря на него. — Нам с твоей мамой надо поговорить.

— Вы не разговариваете! Вы просто орете! — Эллиот встал между родителями. — И вам срать друг на друга!

Вспышка, а за ней — боль в затылке. Эллиот пошатнулся. Тут же вскрикнул от новой вспышки — Магда схватила его за руку и дернула вверх, удерживая от падения.

— Ты что себе позволяешь?! — процедила она.

— Не смей бить моего сына! — Эдвард перехватил ее руку, отцепил Эллиота и оттолкнул Магду. — А ты не выражайся! Сколько раз я должен тебе это говорить?

Магда, чуть не упав от толчка, схватила стакан с недопитым соком и швырнула его в Эдварда. Отчитывая сына, тот не успел пригнуться, и стакан угодил ему прямо в голову. Разбился. До Эллиота долетели брызги сока и осколки.

— Охренела?! — Эдвард ощупал лоб и посмотрел на ладонь. Крови не было.

— Хватит! — Эллиот отбежал от родителей. — Мама, прекрати обижать папу! А ты, — он посмотрел на отца, — тоже не обижай ее!

— Что-то, я смотрю, ты раскомандовался, — заметил Эдвард, доставая сигареты.

— Отправляйся к себе в комнату, — велела Магда.

— Нет! — воскликнул Эллиот. — Вы будете меня слушать! У меня есть право голоса!

Эдвард рассмеялся и посмотрел на Магду:

— Ты это слышала? Кажется, твой сын решил перехватить власть.

Магда не ответила. Вместо этого она достала швабру и сунула ее в руки Эллиоту.

— Приберись здесь, — бросила она, — иначе твоя сестра поранится, — и, перешагнув стекла, ушла.

Отец и сын проводили ее взглядом. Оставшись наедине, посмотрели друг на друга.

— И что это было? — спросил Эдвард, закуривая прямо в кухне, как всегда после ссор с женой.

— Да, пап, что это было? — огрызнулся Эллиот.

Эдвард вскинул брови:

— Но на что ты рассчитывал? Ты ребенок, ты не можешь приказывать нам.

— Я не ребенок!

— Нет, Эллиот. Пока мы содержим тебя и несем за тебя ответственность, ты — ребенок.

— А ты тогда власть имущий!

— Что, прости?

Эллиот яростно сгребал осколки в кучу и не смотрел на отца.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты считался со мной, — бубнил он в пол. — Ладно мама. Но хотя бы ты?

— Хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе как к взрослому?

— Да! И чтобы не обижал маму.

— Хорошо, Эллиот, — Эдвард выдохнул дым к потолку и открыл форточку, — если ты готов, я могу относиться к тебе, как к взрослому. И обещаю не обижать твою мать. Но и ты постарайся не расстраивать ее. Договорились?

— Договорились, — Эллиот робко улыбнулся, выбрасывая собранные осколки.

Сегодня он победил.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы у Эллиота спросили, что ему больше всего нравится в школе, он бы ответил: только дорога, туда и, особенно, обратно.

Серое небо, серый асфальт. Поземка из колючей снежной крошки. Голые деревья. Белые дома, серые крыши. Выключенное радио и мерный шум двигателя. Щелчок зажигалки. Запах дыма.

Эллиот открыл было рот, чтобы сделать отцу замечание, уверенный, что с лейкемией курить нельзя, но передумал, лишь громче перевернул страницу комикса, с которым коротал дорогу, и демонстративно вздохнул.

— Хочешь? — спросил Эдвард, протягивая назад подожженную сигарету.

Эллиот в изумлении уставился на него. Неуверенно произнес:

— Курить же вредно?

— Да, — отец кивнул, не оборачиваясь, — может быть рак, — и поднес сигарету к лицу, затянулся, выдохнул в щель приоткрытого окна. — Статистика неумолима: если родители курят — дети будут курить в девяноста девяти процентах случаев. У тридцати процентов разовьется рак, половина из них умрет в течение пяти лет. Именно так. Но если на твоем месте сейчас сидел бы взрослый, я бы предложил ему сигарету. И, поскольку мы договорились считать тебя взрослым, угощайся, Эллиот, если хочешь. Я лишь надеюсь, что тебе не понравится, а доступность запретного плода будет работать против его привлекательности.

Эллиот потянулся за сигаретой, и Эдвард вложил ее в его пальцы.

— Под твою ответственность, — сказал он.

— Или я смогу бросить, — ответил Эллиот и, откинувшись к спинке, сделал затяжку.

Это не был его первый раз. Эллиот уже воровал сигареты у матери и пробовал курить за школой, во время обеденного перерыва. Но теперь — и Эдвард как знал — без запрета от них остались лишь сухая горечь да неприятное головокружение, тут же усиленное автомобильной качкой. Глаза заслезились от дыма, и Эллиот вернул сигарету отцу, так и не докурив ее.

Когда они добрались до школы, Эллиот не смог заставить себя сразу выйти из машины. Насупившись, он смотрел на спешащих школьников в ярких курточках и на провожающих их родителей, сутулых от порывистого ветра. Сказал:

— Вряд ли мама будет возить меня в школу.

Эдвард покачал головой, отстегивая ремень безопасности, и обернулся к сыну.

— Ты не можешь знать, — возразил он. — Но, так или иначе, через наш район ходит школьный автобус. Если что, будешь снова ездить на нем со своими друзьями.

— У меня нет друзей, — буркнул Эллиот, еще ниже наклоняя лицо.

Эдвард вышел из машины и пересел на заднее сидение. Положил руку Эллиоту на плечи, приобнял. Тот тут же спрятал лицо в складках пахнущей табаком куртки.

— Если бы я услышал такое от взрослого человека, я бы сказал: подумай, почему у тебя нет друзей. Но ты — ребенок, Эллиот, и…

— Я и так знаю, почему их у меня нет.

— И почему?

— Потому что на уроках, пока все решают примеры с дробями, я читаю учебник по Пайтону, который ты мне дал. И их это бесит. Они называют меня… Неважно.

— Ты прав, сынок. Ты не такой, как они. А дружить получается только с равными.

— Я не хочу быть «не таким», — скривился Эллиот. — Но и как они быть не хочу.

Эдвард взял в руки комикс и показал на мускулистого красавца на обложке:

— Смотри, — сказал он, и Эллиот отстранился от куртки. — Никто из тех, кто обижает тебя, никогда не станет супергероем. Злодеев предостаточно, и больших, и маленьких. Но где же все герои? — он начал листать комикс. — Знаешь, в чем я сейчас уверен? В том, что твои мозги — это твоя суперсила. Кто еще в твоем возрасте решает уравнения с помощью новейшего языка программирования? Твои ровесники даже «привет, мир» не смогут вывести… Знания и навыки — это такая же сила и власть, как деньги и насилие. Запомни это, Эллиот. Не важно, хотят ли дружить с тобой одноклассники. Важно, что ты их умнее.

Эллиот выбрался из объятий. Криво улыбнулся:

— В любом случае, решать с тобой задачи мне нравится больше, чем пытаться дружить с детьми.

Эдвард поправил сыну растрепанные волосы и погладил его по щеке.

— Тогда давай, беги на занятия. А я к твоему возвращению кое-что подготовлю. Надеюсь, будет интересно.

  
Настало время обеда, и Эллиот, ободренный словами отца, решил пересилить себя и посетить школьный кафетерий. Взяв поднос с полным набором стандартных порций, он смело прошел в дальний конец помещения, где, на его удачу, один из столиков пустовал, и Эллиоту не пришлось подсаживаться ни к вечным изгоям, ни к их гонителям.

Но к концу обеда Эллиот был, все-таки, замечен. Не то чтобы он надеялся этого избежать. Всё, на что он рассчитывал — съесть хотя бы жареной курицы — достичь удалось, и теперь оставалось лишь поскорее уйти. Или… В Эллиота прилетел кусочек куриной кости. Конечно. Подают курицу — жди обстрел. Эллиот вытер плечо салфеткой и посмотрел на глумливые лица, лоснящиеся сытостью, вседозволенностью и безнаказанностью. Так глупо. Так же глупо как и продолжать позволять им это.

Эллиот неспешно собрал свой поднос и, взяв его в руки, направился к хулиганам. Подойдя чуть ли не вплотную, он протянул его и негромко, чуть запинаясь сказал:

— К-кажется, вы интересуетесь костями? Я вам оставил, — и, не донеся поднос до столешницы, разжал пальцы.

Поднос упал поверх недоеденных порций, рассыпая остатки риса и овощей. Чей-то картонный стаканчик повалился на бок, и какао мутной лужей растеклось по столу.

И только теперь сердце Эллиота гулко ударило под самым горлом, распространяя жар и дрожь по всему телу. До этого момента Эллиот был словно накрыт стеклянным колпаком. Все, что не касалось болезни отца или ссор с матерью, казалось чем-то отдаленным, незначительным, не более чем скучным и надоедливым фильмом. Но теперь Эллиот проснулся, и сердце его забилось.

Он медленно развернулся и, пока онемевшие хулиганы все еще не пришли в себя, проследовал обратно — оказалось, он оставил рюкзак висящим на спинке стула. Эллиота опередили. Сначала над его ухом раздалось презрительное «верблюжий погонщик», затем чьё-то плечо больно толкнуло его в сторону, и — радостный смех — рюкзак был захвачен. Тут же чья-то рука уперлась Эллиоту в грудь.

— Только попробуй, — сказал Ральф.

Эллиот попробовал, попытался рвануть за убегающими, но его тут же пронзила острая боль в голени от удара ботинком. Оглушенный, Эллиот упал на пол и схватился за ушибленное место, пытаясь вдохнуть. Ухмыляющийся одноклассник погрозил пальцем, передразнивая их учителя математики, и последовал за остальными.

С рюкзаком исчезал и учебник по Пайтону.

На голени наливался синяк.

Отец не прав. Эллиот — не самый умный. Эллиоту еще учиться и учиться.

  
К приезду Эдварда Эллиот так и не нашел свой рюкзак. Учебник было жаль, но Эллиот утешал себя тем, что хотя бы плеер в этот раз остался дома. Понурившись, он подошёл к машине и забрался на заднее сидение.

— Даже не поздороваешься? — упрекнул его Эдвард. — Что-то случилось?

— Ты будешь ругаться, — ответил Эллиот, не смотря на отца.

— Твой рюкзак? — предположил тот.

Эллиот молча пожал плечами.

— Сиди здесь, — Эдвард вышел из машины и направился к школе.

Эллиот схватил себя за волосы и закусил губу. Он потратил все перемены на безуспешные поиски. Если отец тоже ничего не найдет, он будет зол, и… Он будет опять спорить с мамой, и мама тоже разозлится, и она будет вымещать гнев на Эллиоте, и… Черт. Лучше бы он что-нибудь соврал.

Через тяжелые двадцать минут отец вернулся вместе с рюкзаком. Отряхнув, он закинул его на заднее сидение и сел за руль. Эллиот, забыв поблагодарить, тут же расстегнул рюкзак. Пенал, рабочие тетради, калькулятор — на месте. Учебник по Пайтону — нет. Конечно нет.

— Что-то пропало? — спросил Эдвард, поглядывая на сына в зеркало заднего вида.

— Пайтон. Прости.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты сделал все, что мог.

Эллиот воспрял. Неужели отец не огорчен, не разочарован?

— И ты не будешь ругаться? — спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Нет, Эллиот, — выдохнул Эдвард. — Тут от тебя мало что зависело. Охрана позволила мне просмотреть видеозаписи с камер, чтобы я смог найти рюкзак, и я видел столкновение в столовой. Ты молодец. Но, от сегодняшней задачи я тебя не освобождаю. Просто решать будешь без учебника. А я закажу новый.

— Ну, может и не понадобится заказывать, — смутился Эллиот, доставая из рюкзака тетрадный листок. — Тут, э-эм… записка.

— Читай.

Эллиот помолчал, сжимая губы, но все же решился:

— «Завтра погонщик верблюдов должен весь день подчиняться мистеру Доновану. Если мистер Донован будет доволен, погонщик получит свой Коран обратно».

— Коран? Верблюды? Однако, — Эдвард усмехнулся. — И кто же такой этот мистер Донован?

— Это Ральф. Он типа главный в классе, — ответил Эллиот, комкая записку, — самый высокий и агрессивный. Но учится хорошо. Даже Коран написал с большой буквы…

— Это что, после того родительского собрания? — догадался Эдвард.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Эллиот. — Мама такой скандал там устроила, что даже до меня долетели слухи о «неприемлемом восточном менталитете», — он изобразил пальцами кавычки. — И теперь всем пофиг, что я наполовину американец.

— Да-а, — протянул Эдвард, — надеюсь, ты не собираешься подчиняться этому умнику-расисту?

— Нет, но…

— Никаких но. Я кое-что придумал. Завтра мы вернем нашу книгу.

В блокноте на новой странице было крупно написано: «ETLOLI», а строкой ниже — «IOLDODVIEKYUO».

— Если криптограмма создана как следует, ее не расшифровать без ключа, — говорил Эдвард, стоя на пороге между торговым залом и подсобкой. — В этом задании, Эллиот, я хочу, чтобы ты не только расшифровал эти строки, но и написал универсальную программу, которая будет расшифровывать все, что закодировано этим методом.

— И где же я возьму ключ? — спросил Эллиот, без особой надежды листая блокнот.

— Ты сам его вычислишь. Это очень простой шифр, но понадобится интуиция. Обрати внимание на первое «слово». Оно короче и, как ни странно, понятнее. — Эдвард выглянул в торговый зал. — Так, у меня клиент, — и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Эллиот прилег в кресле, устроив голову и ноги на мягких подлокотниках. В руках он держал блокнот и сверлил глазами надпись «ETLOLI». Неужели это всего лишь его имя? Так просто? Но никакие другие слова, состоящие из тех же букв, так сразу и не вспоминались, а как создать программу, которая перебирала бы все возможные сочетания данных букв, Эллиот пока не представлял. Поэтому он решил выводить ключ из этой очевидной версии и думать дальше только если она не сработает.

Эллиот взял со стола ручку и пронумеровал буквы первой криптограммы:

E — 1, T — 2, L — 3, O — 4, L — 5, I — 6

После этого он написал свое имя в столбик и стал подписывать к каждой букве соответствующую цифру:

E — 1  
L — 3  
L — 5  
I — 6  
O — 4  
T — 2

Эллиот даже не заметил, как его губы растянулись в азартную улыбку, а сам он словно ускорился. Сладкая щекотка где-то в середине мозга наполняла его тело энергией. Истина где-то рядом, говорило это ощущение, и Эллиот нетерпеливо стучал ручкой по блокноту.

Добавляя цифры, он не мог не обратить внимание, что он то и дело перескакивает между началом и концом слова. Первая буква шифра — это первая буква закодированного слова. Вторая буква шифра — последняя буква слова. Третья буква шифра — вторая буква слова. А потом — снова переход ко второй букве с конца. Ключ — это принцип, правило, закономерность. Закономерность очевидна. Так как же описать ее для компьютера?

Эллиот провел линию, которая разделила имя пополам, и снова улыбнулся, кивая. Выше линии оказались нечетные номера, ниже — четные. Нечетные шли по возрастанию: 1, 3, 5, а четные — по убыванию: 6, 4, 2. Что это, если не ключ? Эллиот записал в блокнот инструкцию, которую надо будет перевести с английского на python:

«Собрать буквы с нечетными номерами, в порядке возрастания. Собрать четные по убыванию. Соединить».

Как сейчас пригодился бы учебник! Эллиот еще не изучал операции со строками, кроме элементарных соединения и умножения, и не знал, как извлечь из строки номера позиций букв или как развернуть строку задом наперед. Он понимал, это возможно, однако, до соответствующих глав в учебнике еще добирался. Но тем интереснее будет справиться.

Эллиот запустил IDE, создал новый файл и начал с того, что инициализировал четыре переменные: для самой криптограммы, для счетчика номеров букв в ней и для первой и второй половины результирующего слова:

word = 'etloli'  
counter = 0  
first_half = ''  
last_half = ''

Затем, с помощью цикла он заказал прибавлять в счетчик единицу на каждой букве криптограммы, и если в счетчике окажется нечетное число, то кидать соответствующую букву в начало слова, а если четное, то в конец:

for symbol in word:  
counter += 1  
if counter % 2 != 0:  
first_half += symbol  
else:  
last_half += symbol

Первую половину слова уже можно было выводить, однако, в выводе следовало отменить автоматический перенос на новую строку, чтобы потом соединить вторую половину с первой:

print(first_half, end='')

Теперь начиналось самое интересное. Эллиот даже встал и прошелся по подсобке, размышляя, как же развернуть набор символов. Если бы это были цифры, он бы просто запустил новый цикл и воспользовался остатком от деления на десять и целочисленным делением, но как же перезаписать буквы?

Перезаписать. Конечно! Нужен новый, не числовой счетчик, куда будет попадать каждая буква из второй половины слова, но записываться она будет не в начало, как обычно, а только после предыдущей. Таким образом первая буква окажется в конце, и вся строка развернется.

Эллиот в один прыжок вернулся за стол и, во власти все той же щекотки внутри головы, дописал программу:

counter = ''  
for symbol in last_half:  
counter = symbol + counter  
print(counter)

Закончив, он бегло просмотрел синтаксис, хотя с этим у него обычно не было проблем — python интуитивно понятный язык — и нажал ‘run’. Интерпретатор вернул строку ‘elliot’. Работает!

Выдыхая, Эллиот откинулся в кресле. Улыбнулся. Ну, что же, мистер Алдерсон, давайте сюда ваши криптограммы.

На ‘ioldodviekyuo’ интерпретатор вернул ‘iloveyoukiddo’.

У Эллиота стиснуло сердце, и он зажмурился, замерев на месте.

Когда Эдвард вернулся в подсобку, Эллиот уже около часа играл во второй Doom.

— Как успехи? — спросил он, облокотившись на спинку кресла.

— Сделал, — ответил Эллиот, не оборачиваясь, — монстры окружили его, и надо было срочно отстреливаться. — Но я понял, что со срезами было бы проще.

— Но ты справился без них? — Эдвард нагнулся и поцеловал сына в макушку. — Ты молодец.

— С первого раза! — похвалился Эллиот.

— Что ж, тогда пришло время вручить тебе кое-что, — Эдвард подошел к коробкам с мониторами и раздвинул две верхние. — Это тоже будет секретом от мамы, но, я надеюсь, это поможет нам вернуть книгу.

Эллиот поставил игру на паузу и взял в руки журнал, который ему протянул отец. Это был Penthouse, с полуобнаженной женщиной на обложке.

— Понимаешь, что это? — спросил Эдвард.

Эллиот кивнул, сглотнув.

— Сразу не отдавай, но можешь показать из своих рук. Стой на расстоянии, чтобы убежать если что, — инструктировал отец. — Пусть они кинут тебе Пайтон, а ты клади журнал на землю и убегай. Камер нет в районе туалетов у стадиона — рекомендую встретиться с мальчиками там. Если попадетесь — все отрицай. Журнал не твой, а мистер Донован не крал учебник и не требовал подчинения. Запомнил?

— Да, пап, — Эллиот чувствовал жар за ушами и странное неудобство во всем теле и даже в мыслях. — Значит, мне тоже можно... посмотреть? — спросил он, сворачивая журнал в трубку.

— А почему нет? — удивился Эдвард. — Там всего лишь голые люди и пара скучных статей.

— Но мама, когда по телевизору показывают…

— Мамы здесь нет, — отрезал отец. — и помогаю тебе я, а не она. И вообще, все люди под одеждой голые. Не стоит этого стыдиться.

Он присел на подлокотник и кивнул в сторону монитора:

— Сохраняйся, и давай посмотрим, что там у тебя получилось. А я потом покажу, как написать этот декриптор с помощью срезов.


	3. Chapter 3

Эллиот дожидался Ральфа на школьной парковке, спрятавшись за чьим-то минивэном. Сквозь стекла передних дверей он видел, как Ральф выпрыгнул из джипа, а следом за ним вышла и миссис Донован. Она помогла сыну надеть рюкзак, поправила ему куртку и даже, если Эллиот правильно понял, проверила, надежно ли завязаны шнурки. Закончив со сборами, она обняла Ральфа и поцеловала его сначала в щеку, а затем в лоб и в нос. Ральф нахмурился, уворачиваясь, и осмотрелся — не заметил ли кто этой зазорной сцены.

Эллиот дотронулся до своей щеки. Бывали ли там хоть раз губы его матери? Он не помнил. В памяти горели лишь пощечины.

Как только Ральф остался один, Эллиот подбежал к нему. Донован посмотрел на него сверху вниз, не наклоняя головы, и белозубо улыбнулся, предвкушая веселье.

— Ну что, мелкий, готов? — спросил он и по-хозяйски забросил руку на плечи Эллиота, вынуждая того шагать с ним в ногу. — Что у нас сейчас? Физкультура?

Эллиот попытался выкрутиться, но Донован только крепче вцепился в его куртку, увлекая все ближе ко входу в школу.

— Постарайся прибежать последним. Или проиграй. Понял? — распорядился он, не дождавшись ответа от Эллиота. — А потом, на математике, не вздумай отвечать на вопросы учителя. Тупи как не в себя.

— Ральф.

— Что, Элли? — вкрадчиво спросил он, склонившись к самому уху.

— Давай меняться. Декабрьский выпуск Penthouse за мою книгу.

Ральф остановился, отошел на шаг и словно бы в изумлении осмотрел Эллиота с ног до головы. Искусственно рассмеялся.

— Не-е-т, — он помотал головой. — Сам дрочи.

И, отряхнув руки, зашел в школу. Эллиот выждал пару минут и поплелся следом.

Вчера перед сном Эллиот все же осмелился пролистать журнал. В какой-то момент он понял, откуда у отца могла появилась эта идея с обменом: журнал, определенно, представлял собой некоторую ценность. Но теперь, когда Ральф отказался, Эллиот только качал головой, поражаясь самому себе. Как он мог думать, что из этой идеи выйдет толк? Очевидно же, никогда злодеи не играют по чужим правилам.

И почему они не разработали план «Б»? Откуда такая самонадеянность?

Конечно, можно оставить все как есть. Смириться. Признать себя проигравшим, и пусть отец оплачивает эту дурацкую выходку с подносом. Можно продолжить ходить с синяком на голени, так и не дав сдачи. Можно перестать быть странным одиночкой и превратиться в изгоя. Изгоя, с которым так можно.

Потому что он позволяет.

По правде говоря, Эллиоту не нужно было так уж себя ломать, чтобы выполнить первое задание Ральфа. Физкультуру, в отличие от математики, он не любил и к каким-либо спортивным достижениям не стремился. Но разве супергерои играют по злодейским правилам?

Спортивная раздевалка представляла собой узкое, сыроватое помещение с длинной деревянной скамьей посередине. Маленькое прямоугольное окно располагалось под самым потолком, а вдоль обеих стен стояли серые жестяные шкафчики с кодовыми замками. Заканчивалась раздевалка поворотом в смежные душевые.

Эллиот зашел последним, но толчеи не избежал. Мальчики все еще суетились, переодеваясь, покрикивали друг на друга, посмеивались и почти не замечали его. Сам же Эллиот едва ли выносил их так близко. Казалось, в любое мгновение они или сделают подножку, или толкнут его в спину, и он растянется на этом скользком кафеле, осыпаемый насмешками. Эллиот протиснулся в дальний конец помещения и поежился: здесь, из-за угла, тянуло тошнотворным запахом гниющих полотенец.

Эллиот не переодевался — помня расписание, он приехал уже в спортивных штанах и любимом длинном худи. Он сразу закинул свой рюкзак в ближайший шкафчик и взялся за замок, решая, какие числа в качестве кода он назначит сегодня. Это составление коротких числовых закономерностей каждый раз доставляло ему удовольствие. Но, провернув два колесика из трех, Эллиот замер, привлеченный шумом потасовки.

В противоположном конце раздевалки Ральф в шутку душил своего товарища, а тот, брыкаясь, не устоял и, падая, уцепился за раскрытую дверцу шкафчика.

— Эй, осторожнее! — прикрикнул на него Ральф. — Расшатаешь петли — как я буду закрывать?

А вот и план «Б».

Прозвенел звонок, и весь класс высыпал в спортивный зал. Тренера еще не было, но кто-то из мальчишек уже схватил мяч, кто-то побежал к турникам, а кто-то продолжил толкаться с товарищами. Девочки же встали отдельной группой и начали лениво разминаться, переговариваясь друг с другом.

У Эллиота опустились плечи. После тесноты и сырой духоты раздевалки, вольный воздух зала, окна во всю стену, высоченный потолок — все это огромное пространство умиротворяло его. Гулкие удары мячом по лакированному дереву пола, визгливый подсвист кроссовок, усиленная эхом и оттого неразборчивая перекличка окутывали, отвлекали от внутреннего диалога и словно гипнотизировали.

Появился тренер, и Эллиот, фальшиво прихрамывая, подошел к нему.

— Что случилось, Алдерсон? — нахмурился тот.

— Я поскользнулся на лестнице, — отозвался Эллиот и задрал штанину, демонстрируя налившийся за ночь синяк, — и еще, кажется, подвернул ногу, — прибавил он очевидное. — Можно вы дадите мне индивидуальное задание? Не уверен, что смогу бегать, но руки у меня в порядке.

Тренер, как и надеялся Эллиот, покачал головой:

— Нет. Сходи к медсестре. Тебе нужен эластичный бинт. И не волнуйся, я не буду ставить пропуск. Просто посидишь недельку на скамейке запасных.

— Спасибо!

Получив законное освобождение, Эллиот тут же похромал обратно в раздевалку. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он остановился напротив шкафчика Ральфа. Какой код мог установить Донован? Вряд ли что-то сложное или абстрактное. Может быть памятная дата или номер дома? День и последние цифры года рождения? Нет, это должно быть что-то очевидно трехзначное. Очевидное, трехзначное и — зная Ральфа — претенциозное.

Эллиот провернул колесики до трех семерок. Замок не поддался. «Неужели…», — пробормотал Эллиот, осененный, и выставил три шестерки. Замок дружелюбно щелкнул и выпустил дужку из паза. Дверь была открыта.

Дрожащими руками, будто рептилию, Эллиот выудил рюкзак. Расстегнул молнию. Заглянул внутрь. Перебрал учебники и тетради.

Книги не было.

С точки зрения криминалистики, это было умно; Эллиот даже восхитился сообразительностью Ральфа — тот превращался в достойного соперника, который заставляет думать. Но, так или иначе, провалившийся план «Б» вновь повышал ставки.

Эллиот открыл свой шкафчик (пароль — 248 — прогрессия степеней двойки), достал рюкзак, а из него отцовский журнал. Тело пробило жаром воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. Эллиот переждал неуместную вспышку, выдохнул. И засунул журнал в рюкзак Ральфа, разместив его горизонтально, практически на самом дне, чтобы не бросался в глаза за учебниками и тетрадями. Затем убрал оба рюкзака обратно, запер замки и отправился к медсестре.

В начале следующего урока мистер Льюис огорошил учеников с порога: он раздал тестовые бланки и запретил выкладывать на парты что-либо кроме пишущих принадлежностей.

— Тестирование по пройденным темам, — объявил он, когда дети расселись по местам. — У вас сорок минут. Имя и фамилия в верхнем правом углу. Успокаиваемся и приступаем!

Эллиот, покрутив в пальцах карандаш, откинулся к спинке стула и осмотрелся. Ральф, как и остальные, сгорбился над бланком, приступив к решению первого примера.

— Эллиот! — мистер Льюис не мог не заметить безделье своего лучшего ученика. — Я понимаю, ты предпочел бы сейчас заниматься чем-то более интересным, но это — отчетный тест, его необходимо сдать.

— Но я не могу, мистер Льюис! — отозвался тот.

— И почему же, позволь поинтересоваться?

— Потому что, — Эллиот сжал под партой кулаки, — Донован забрал мою книгу по Пайтону. Она дорогая и, чтобы ее вернуть, я должен завалить тест.

— Что?! — взревел со своего места Ральф. — Он врет, мистер Льюис!

— Камера в столовой записала, как вы убегаете с моим рюкзаком, — возразил Эллиот. — Запись есть у охраны, и мой отец уже получил ее.

— Мистер Льюис, — Донован расширил глаза, всем видом демонстрируя оскорбленную невинность, — это неправда! Можете сами проверить! — и с этими словами он расстегнул рюкзак и высыпал в проход между партами все содержимое. Поверх учебников и тетрадей шлепнулся Penthouse.

Класс взорвался хохотом. Загоготали даже задние парты, которым едва ли было видно, что произошло. Мраморная кожа рыжеватого Ральфа мгновенно покрылась красными пятнами.

— Это не мое! — он попытался перекричать смеющихся. — Стал бы я…

— Тихо всем! — рявкнул учитель и подобрал с пола журнал. — Ваше — не ваше, но я вынужден это конфисковать, — сказал он Ральфу. — Если вы украли у Алдерсона учебник, рекомендую вернуть, пока он не пошел с видео-уликами в полицию. Если же Эллиот врет… Что же, я оставлю его на отработки после уроков. И сделаю выговор. А теперь замолчали и пишем тест! — он снова повысил голос. — У вас осталось тридцать пять минут.

Эллиот с дрожью ждал перемены и решал задачи механически. Дроби, уравнения с одной неизвестной, автомобили, едущие навстречу друг другу, заполняющиеся бассейны — все это он уже проходил с отцом года полтора назад. Волновало другое: предпримет ли Ральф ответные действия?

Прозвенел звонок, и Донован, передав тест в руки учителю, первым вышел из класса. Эллиот вышел последним, но остерегался он напрасно: ни на этой перемене, ни на следующей Ральфа и компанию он так и не встретил.

Утром Эллиот так стремился перехватить своего врага до занятий, что вынудил отца выехать пораньше, в результате чего не успел позавтракать. Теперь, когда настало время обеда, тянущая пустота голодного желудка гнала на риск. Но, подходя к столовой, Эллиот все же осмотрелся: путь к картошке, рыбе и овощам казался свободным и безопасным, а аппетитные ароматы свежей еды отметали последние доводы рассудка.

В холле на пути в столовую располагалась уборная. Ею редко пользовались, потому что она находилась далеко от классов и не имела деления по половой принадлежности. Руки же все мыли при входе в столовую, в специально отведенном для этого месте. Когда Эллиот проходил мимо этой уборной, оттуда высыпала компания Ральфа, окружила его и затянула внутрь. Тут же кто-то выкатил из подсобки стойку уборщика, приставил к двери и повесил снаружи соответствующую табличку.

Звать на помощь? Но мгновенно высохший язык прилип к небу, а сжавшееся горло не пропустило бы и писка. Двое держали Эллиота за руки, вывернув их за спину. Напротив стоял Ральф.

— Думаешь, окунем тебя головой в унитаз, и ты прощен? — спросил он, не улыбаясь.

Приспешники посмеялись. Эллиот, не в силах смотреть их лидеру в глаза, уставился в пол. Вязкая пустота медленно заполняла его, парализуя.

— Я придумал кое-что получше, — сказал Ральф. — Ты заставил их смеяться надо мной, я же опозорю тебя, и мы будем квиты.

Он протянул руку в сторону, и в неё была вложена бутылка какого-то крепкого бесцветного алкоголя.

— Знаешь, Элли. Сначала я думал раздеть тебя и вышвырнуть на обед в таком виде — раз уж ты у нас такой поклонник порнухи. Но тебе повезло. Над пьянью люди тоже не прочь поржать, — он скрутил металлическую крышку. — Майк, Питер, держите башку, — приказал он, — а ты, Барри, зажимай ему нос!

Липкая и холодная рука Барри перекрыла Эллиоту воздух. За волосы и челюсть ухватились другие две руки. Третьи, четвертые, пятые пары рук зафиксировали тело. Эллиот очнулся, задергался. Ладонь Барри соскользнула с носа на рот и заглушила рычание. Руки хулиганов вцепились крепче, впиваясь до самых костей. Барри снова зажал Эллиоту нос, Майк запрокинул ему голову, а Пит оттянул челюсть вниз. Ральф приблизился и, как только Эллиот приоткрыл губы, чтобы сделать вдох, втолкнул горло бутылки ему в рот.

Стекло гадко стукнуло о зубы, заскребло, надавило широкой частью, и в горло полилось что-то тошнотворное. Ладонь с носа исчезла, но на смену ей пришли спиртовые пары; они, казалось, проникали до самого мозга. Из глаз тут же брызнули слезы. Эллиот судорожно сглатывал и осторожно вдыхал. Он знал: одно неверное движение, и он захлебнется. Почти сразу алкоголь начал подниматься обратно по пищеводу. Сглатывать уже не получалось. Пойло забулькало во рту, ударило в нос и потекло на грудь.

— Его сейчас вырвет, — сказал кто-то, и хватка в волосах ослабла.

Ральф выдернул бутылку, и Эллиот тут же изверг выпитое прямо на себя. Но отдышаться ему не дали. Как только рвотные позывы прекратились, бутылка опять оказалась у него во рту, и в горло снова потек алкоголь.

Миг темноты, и Эллиот обнаруживает себя на полу туалетной кабинки. Мигает свет, отражаясь в растекшейся по кафелю луже. Содранный держатель туалетной бумаги валяется рядом. Оглушительно, до гудения крови, тихо.

Эллиот, цепляясь за унизал, поднимается на дрожащие ноги. Его шатает, влечет вслед за дискретно ниспадающим пространством. Не рассчитав сил, Эллиот резко толкает дверцу, и она с грохотом бьет о стену.

Миг темноты, и он уже у зеркала, смотрит на себя, с трудом узнает. Позеленевшая кожа, красные опухшие глаза, кровь на вздувшейся нижней губе. Безжизненный, расфокусированный взгляд. В раковине журчит вода, и Эллиот не помнит, как включал ее.

В голове лишь одна мысль: «Мистер Робот». Запереться, скрутиться в кресле и все забыть.

Эллиот, держась обеими руками за раковину, наклоняется к крану и пьет ледяную воду. Задержав дыхание, пережидает рвотный позыв. Умывается. Застывает.

Мир ниспадает и рушится. Гул и дрожь затягивают в бесконечную тугую спираль.

Миг темноты, и Эллиот уже на газоне около парковки. Ни куртки, ни рюкзака с ним нет. Декабрьский ветер пронизывает мокрое худи и тонкие спортивные штаны. Заиндевевшая трава хрустит под ногами.

Миг темноты, и Эллиот в чьей-то машине. Морщинистые, узловатые руки на руле, черное пальто, яркий шелковый платок. А рядом — румяная и кудрявая первоклашка, сосредоточенно играющая в Game Boy.

— Ч-что?..

— О, не волнуйтесь, молодой человек, — женщина на мгновение обернулась к нему, растягивая в улыбке тонкие ярко-красные губы, — там ремонтируют дорогу, мы едем в объезд.

— К-куда мы едем? — спросил Эллиот.

— Куда? — женщина рассмеялась. — Вы же пару минут назад назвали мне улицу. Я знаю, где это. «Мистер Робот» не припоминаю, но если магазин там, мы его обязательно разыщем.

— Спасибо! — Эллиот с огромным облегчением откинулся на спинку сидения и скосил взгляд на Game Boy. — Огромное спасибо!

— Надо же, — хмыкнула женщина, — оставаться вежливым в вашем состоянии… Хорошо характеризует вас. При всех допущениях, разумеется.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, и Эдвард поднял взгляд над газетой, которую читал в ожидании покупателей.

— Пап, я не хотел!.. — выпалил Эллиот. Ноги едва держали его, но проследовать в подсобку без объяснений он не мог.

— Расслабьтесь, молодой человек, я все ему объясню, — перехватила инициативу его спасительница.

Отбросив газету, Эдвард подбежал к Эллиоту и присел подле него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоенно осматривая его, спросил он. — Что случилось?

— Мальчик пьян, — ответила женщина. — Возможно, не по своей воле. Я подобрала его на школьной парковке, когда ждала с занятий внучку.

— Благодарю вас, — Эдвард поднялся на ноги и протянул женщине руку, та по-мужски крепко пожала ее.

— Позаботьтесь о нем. У вас через дом аптека, купите абсорбент, — и, понимающе улыбнувшись, она проследовала к выходу. — Всего вам доброго!

— Всего доброго! — Эдвард проводил женщину и открыл ей дверь, выпуская. — Я запру магазин, — обернулся он к Эллиоту, — и куплю лекарство. Жди в мастерской.

Наконец-то!

По пути в подсобку Эллиот сдернул с крючка куртку отца и, закутавшись в нее, спрятался в кресле. Наконец-то!

Его колотил озноб. В голове эхом раздавались крики мальчишек: «Держи его! Держи крепче!» Гомон нарастал, стоило только к нему прислушаться, и Эллиот снова оказывался там, проживая это вновь и вновь, забывая, что все уже позади. Накатывала тошнота, вбивая куда-то вниз, словно ни кресла, ни пола, ни твердой земли под ним уже нет, лишь преисподняя, холод и дрожь.

И там, на глубине, Эллиот слышал голос матери. Все ее недовольство, весь ее гнев обрушивались на него; ее слова рубили и пытали; становясь громче и громче, они вытягивали из него все, что он так ненавидел в себе, чего стыдился и боялся, и Эллиот знал: это с ним навсегда.

— Малыш, — Эдвард дотронулся до его плеча, — тебе надо принять это.

Дрожа, Эллиот высунул голову из-под куртки. Увидел отца, узнал его, вспомнил. Протянул к нему руки. И заплакал.

Эдвард сгреб его в охапку, прижав к себе, на миг поднял в воздух, а потом снова опустил — себе на колени. Устроившись с Эллиотом в кресле, он стал укачивать его и гладить по голове, пока слезы сына пропитывали ему рубашку. Эллиот хотел перестать плакать, но не мог; он хотел скрутиться, стать как можно меньше в этих руках, на этих коленях, но вместо этого вжимался всем телом, всем весом, желая получить как можно больше тепла и ласки.

— Так ты же совсем мокрый! — почувствовал Эдвард и отстранил Эллиота. — Надо тебя переодеть, а то ты так нескоро согреешься.

Он пересадил Эллиота на стол и стащил с него худи вместе с футболкой. Потрогал штаны. Закинув руки сына себе за шею, чтобы тому было удобнее приподняться, стянул и их тоже. Тут же набросил ему на плечи свою куртку и запахнул ее. Взял со стола стакан с чем-то белесым и мутным и протянул Эллиоту.

— Выпей это. А я пока поищу тебе одежду — у меня должна быть здесь запасная рубашка. Может и джинсы завалялись…

— Я не буду! — Эллиот спрятал руки под курткой.

— Сейчас неподходящий момент для капризов, — Эдвард строго посмотрел на него и поставил стакан рядом. — Я все понимаю, но постарайся пересилить себя. Это поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше.

Пока Эдвард искал в шкафу запасную одежду, Эллиот, решившись, дрожащей рукой взялся за стакан и, не давая себе времени передумать, резко поднес его к губам. Стекло больно стукнуло о зубы, в который раз за сегодня, но Эллиот, хоть и морщась, залпом выпил все. На вкус, как ни странно, абсорбент оказался не таким уж и противным: что-то одновременно похожее и на мел, и на землю, и на сухое молоко.

— Умница, — улыбнулся Эдвард и отставил пустой стакан за монитор. — Надень это, — он протянул одну из своих многочисленных клетчатых рубашек из фланели. — Брюк не нашел, но зато положил твои на радиатор, думаю, они успеют высохнуть к вечеру. И куртку сверху надевай.

Переодеваясь, Эллиот трогал языком передние зубы. Холодея, он ощущал, что они шатаются. Пьяное воображение тут же подкинуло воспоминания о тех гнусных снах, где зубы выпадают один из другим.

— Па-а-п, — протянул Эллиот испуганно, — у меня что-то с зубами. Они шатаются!

Эдвард встал напротив Эллиота и приподнял к себе его лицо.

— Открой рот.

Эллиот, зажмурившись, подчинился. Эдвард аккуратно, но тщательно прошелся пальцем по резцам, слегка надавливая, а затем, словно задумавшись, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, задевая порванное бутылкой место. Эллиот поморщился.

— Ничего критичного, — успокоил его отец, убирая руку. — Не кусай пока твердое, и они снова врастут за пару дней.

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Эллиот открыл глаза, поерзал — без штанов на холодном столе было не слишком-то комфортно. Взглянул на отца. Тот, нахмурившись и тоже приоткрыв рот, смотрел на него с каким-то странным, нечитаемым выражением, словно он только что очнулся на самом краю пропасти и теперь не может поверить, как он сумел подойти так близко к краю и не заметить этого.

— Как ты? — Эдвард нарушил неуютную тишину и снова стал самим собой.

— В порядке. А ты, — Эллиот бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь, — посидишь еще со мной?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Эдвард и упал в кресло. — Забирайся, — он похлопал по своим коленям.

Эллиот сел верхом — чтобы удобнее было обнимать. Уткнул лицо в сгиб шеи, обхватил руками, сжал ногами. И наконец-то успокоился.

Он был дома.

Они сидели в тишине, и время, невесомое, будто снежная пыль, искрилось и исчезало в лучах невидимого солнца. Эдвард прижимал к себе голову Эллиота и водил пальцами по его затылку. Эллиот дышал все медленнее, забывая выдыхать, и сладкое тепло разгоралось где-то внутри, посылая мурашки по всему телу.

— Значит наш план не удался? — спросил Эдвард негромко, словно боясь спугнуть тающее мгновение.

— Ни разу, — отозвался Эллиот без сожалений. — Не доросли они еще до порно.

— А ты, значит, дорос? — улыбнулся Эдвард.

— А я дорос.

— Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Ну… — Эллиот тяжело вздохнул, решая, говорить ли. — Ральф не согласился на обмен. Тогда я подбросил ему журнал, надеясь его подставить. Подставил. Ему это не понравилось. Он с дружками влил мне бухло в горло. Вот и вся история. Я ничего не мог поделать. Я даже не знаю, где мои вещи.

Рука, которая гладила Эллиота по спине, замерла, вцепившись в куртку. Эдвард несколько раз судорожно вдохнул, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но всякий раз передумывая.

— Ничего страшного, — попытался успокоить его Эллиот.

— Да?! — возмутился тот, напрягаясь всем телом.

Эллиот обхватил его еще крепче, чувствуя, что слезы снова где-то рядом, но не позволяя себе заплакать.

— Я убью их, — сказал Эдвард, стискивая зубы. — Никто не смеет трогать моего сына. Боже, — он уронил голову Эллиоту на плечо, — ты мог умереть от отравления!

— Я не все выпил, — оправдался Эллиот, — меня несколько раз тошнило.

— И слава богу, — Эдвард прижался губами к его виску и отстранился, приподнимаясь. — Сейчас я поеду в школу и разберусь, что за дерьмо они себе позволяют! — он снова посадил сына на стол. — А ты поспи. Я разложу кресло.

— Привезешь что-нибудь поесть? — спросил Эллиот и потер глаза — спать действительно хотелось, и очень сильно. — Из KFC?

— Конечно.

Эдвард разложил кресло, чудом не сломав его в процессе, и перенес ослабевшего Эллиота в горизонтальное положение.

— Я оставлю на столе воду. Спи.

И Эллиот заснул.


End file.
